If She Would Have Lived
by MyFandomsOnPaper
Summary: What would Matthew's life look like if Ingrid was still alive? In this story I put my thoughts on what a life with Matthew and Ingrid would look like if they got married. Do they have children? Do they live close to Dr. Mike? Read this fanfiction and step into the world of Matthew and Ingrid as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Here starts my first fanfiction ever. I am going to say this: I'm not going to make long chapters, and there might be some grammar mistakes or something, because my first language is Dutch. But I'll try and hope you enjoy. I, at least, enjoyed writing it.  
**

* * *

Chapter I

Life has its good times and bad times. Good times are bright and filled with sunshine. Bad times are dark and filled with thunder and sadness. Ingrid was one of the good times in Matthew's life. Matthew takes a look in the mirror at himself, and realizes just how lucky he is to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Looking to the right, he sees her sitting in their bed. So pure, so beautiful, so flawless.

The day they got married, Matthew knew that he would never leave Ingrid, and do everything in him possible to keep her away from danger. There they were standing, face to face. Ingrid with her beautiful white dress that they are now keeping safe in their closet. And tears in his eyes, Matthew said: "I do." Then, after they put on the rings, Matthew kissed Ingrid. It was a kiss that promised more times filled with sunshine and happiness. Now, two years, seven months, and sixteen days later, Matthew can indeed look back at days of happiness.

Tonight is a cold night, so Matthew goes to bed and uses the sheets to keep him warm. He looks at Ingrid, and when he sees her shiver, he puts his strong arms around her. Feeling something move between them, he lets Ingrid go. There, in between them, is lying their 1-year-old daughter, named Hope. They decided to call her Hope, because her mother had most of the time of her childhood days filled with thunder and sadness. Life as an immigrant wasn't always easy. So here's hope that the life of this baby girl would be better. Matthew and Ingrid both promised to do as much as they can to give Hope a lot of better days.

Matthew puts his left hand on Ingrid's belly. He notices that it's growing bigger every day. They are expecting another child. Matthew remembers that the day that Ingrid found out she was pregnant again, he was away with Sully for a week. When he came home, Ingrid told him, and Matthew remembers that as the best homecoming gift ever.

As they are getting warm and cozy under the sheets, Matthew and Ingrid start talking about possible names for the new baby. And the longer they are talking, the more they forget about the cold, dark night outside. Then it gets quiet, and Matthew looks at Ingrid with more love in his eyes than Ingrid could ever wish for. Without words they understand each other. It's like they really have a strong connection. With a tender kiss, their lips find each other. Then they stop, because they know that their daughter is looking at them, smiling. The innocent Hope receives a kiss on her forehead from both her parents. And with the peaceful silence around them, the three, or four of them, fall asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, how did I do? Leave a comment! :) I'd rather want you to be honest and critical, then just say that it's good but you don't mean it (haha). :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Dr Quinn Medicine Woman_. All characters belong to their rightful owners. I am only using them for entertainment purposes. I only take responsibility for any new characters, if I decide to create them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey, so it's been a terribly long time, but I'm just not a fast writer so every time it takes me a while to finally put another chapter online. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway!**

* * *

Chapter II

It's a sunny day today. Matthew can really see that the summer is coming closer. Today is one of those days with not too much sun and a gentle breeze, which would have been perfect for a nice picnic in the green grass. Matthew loves the smell of the grass mixed with jfreshly baked bread. And Ingrid bakes the most delicious bread. Unfortunately, Matthew doesn't think he has time for a picnic First of all, he needs to find Sully to talk to him. He said he needed his help with something. And who knows how much time is left after that for a picnic? Besides, Matthew promised he would help Dr. Mike with unpacking some medicine that just arrived. He can go on like this for much longer. All those little things that still need to be done some day. For example, there's this broken chair at home that is waiting in the corner of the room for someone to fix it.

Matthew helps Ingrid and Hope get off the wagon. "Could you walk with me to Mrs. Bradley?" Ingrid asks. "I promised her to look after her children so that she can get some work done." "Sure." Matthew knows that Ingrid can find her way to the Bradley's perfectly fine on her own, but he also knows that walking together on this sunny day is much more fun than walking alone.

As they are walking on the streets of Colorado Springs, Ingrid carrying Hope, Matthew says to Ingrid: "I'm really proud of you, you know that?" "What do you mean?" "Well, you are such a good help for all the parents in this town. They can just drop their children off with you and trust you to take good care of them." Ingrid smiles at hearing these words. "Yeah, it's the only thing I can do to earn some extra money for us. And it's not often that I babysit. Most children are in school most of the time." Matthew already told Ingrid that he'll earn the money and that it doesn't matter if she does not work so much. Yet, Ingrid said that she loves kids and taking care of them.

After Matthew says goodbye to Ingrid, he walks to Robert E. He knows that Sully helps Robert E. often, and Sully is just the person Matthew is looking for. But when he asks Robert E. where Sully is, he says: "I think he said that he was going to the store." "Okay, thanks a lot!"

And that is indeed where Matthew finds him. "Hey Sully, you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes, Matthew, good to see you!" Matthew looks around in the store and sees a lot of boxes with words written on them. One box says "vegetables", the other one says "meat", and there are a few with "blankets" or "clothes" written on them.

Sully sees him looking and says: " Yeah, those boxes. I promised Cloud Dancing I would bring them to him and his people. Now the problem is, it doesn't fit on just one wagon. So my question is, would you ride along with your wagon?" People can always count on Matthew. He is a reliable man, and often glad to help people if he can. So Matthew answers: "Sure, of course! When are we leaving?" "As soon as possible." Sully says. "But, Matthew, are you aware that if we leave today, we will be back in two days. It's a long trip." Sully sees the doubt now in Matthew's eyes.

"Well, of course I want to help you, Sully. But I'm gonna have to ask Ingrid first. You know, since she is pregnant and all." "Right yeah, how's that going by the way?" Sully was so happy when Katie was born, but he never knew how proud he could be of being a grandfather until Hope was born. He is always a great help with Matthew and Ingrid's daughter, and loves to babysit her. "It's going very well, actually. I can't wait till Hope gets a brother or sister." Matthew responds. "But I'm gonna ask Ingrid now about the trip. Meet you back here later?" And with a quick nod Sully agrees to Matthew.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, how did I do? Leave a comment! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Dr Quinn Medicine Woman_. All characters belong to their rightful owners. I am only using them for entertainment purposes. I only take responsibility for any new characters, if I decide to create them.**


End file.
